Together Til Death
by MissBish
Summary: What happened to Chlo and Donte after they left Waterloo Road? Find out now!


**Chlo and Donte: Together Til Death**

Chlo Charles woke up with a start, her daughter, Izzy, was stood over her. Izzy was named after Chlo's mother, Izzie Redpath, who had died a few years before after the local drug dealer, Jed Seddon, had stabbed her in the struggle during a fight with Jack Rimmer in the grounds of Waterloo Road, her old school in Rochdale.

"Happy Birthday Mummy" said Izzy, coming over and kissing me. I glance over at Donte.

"Happy Birthday Babes." He kisses me passionately. I glance at the clock, 7:50, and reluctantly got up.

"Come on Izzy, time to get ready for school" I say

"Oh, mummy, why can't I stay at home? I hate school" Says Izzy.

I glance at my husband, Donte, looking for back up.

"Izzy, babe, you've got to go to school, so that you can do well for yourself. It's a good job you've got your mums brains!"

I'm at Manchester University studying English, whilst Donte runs a car valeting service to bring in the money. He's doing really well and we're living comfortably at the moment, and even managed to pay off our credit cards, which were stacked when we left Waterloo Road.

Donte went downstairs to put the kettle on, and give Izzy her breakfast. I go downstairs and join them.

"Oh, Chlo, Mika rang last night, she's coming over later with Tom for your birthday meal" Says Donte.

"OK, thanks babe" I respond.

Mika is my older sister, who I love dearly, and Tom is my stepdad, sort of. It all got complicated after mum died, as Tom and mum were engaged, but Me and Mika had decided to live with Tom, rather than our biological dad, Jimmy, who is a total waste of space.

Mind you, lovely as Tom is, he wasn't at all happy when me and Donte got married, when I was sixteen. Yet, our marriage ended briefly after I slept with Mika's boyfriend, Brett, which was one of the biggest mistakes of my life. Understandably Mika went mad, and I ran away for two weeks, because I was so ashamed of the fact that I had hurt the two people who I love most, but eventually Donte and I got back together, and we've barely looked back. Me and him, we're meant to be together. I love him, that's the truth of the matter.

As much as I love Yom though, I still miss my mum, and I used to feel that I was a total disappointment to Tom, as he didn't exactly approve of my first choice of career, which was hairdressing, but I gave up on that idea, as I felt that my mum would be disappointed in me, and I realised, I wasn't happy, but when I decided to go to uni, nearly everyone was happy for me, and it was one of the best moments of my life when Manchester accepted me.

Donte takes Izzy to school and then goes to work whilst I stay at home working on my PGCE, which I'm doing, following my first degree (I know! Who'd ever have thought it! Me, Chlo Charles, getting a 1:1!) in English. Mum and Tom influenced my decision to become a teacher, secondary naturally. Donte's dead glad as well that I'm training to be a teacher, and my best friend, Janeece, who's the school secretary at Waterloo Road and has a gorgeous baby girl called Cheryl (after Cheryl Cole) told me that there is going to be a post in the English Department in the Autumn, which I am going to apply for, mind you, it would be weird me going back to Waterloo Road as a teacher.

I straighten my long browny-blonde hair and give myself a quiff. Then I take my coursework across to my lecturer. Tom got me and Donte a flat across the road from the university just after Izzy was born, so that we could be a proper family and so I could go to uni, as after Izzy was born I wasn't sure whether I would be able to go, I also wasn't sure during my pregnancy whether I wanted to keep Izzy, but actually, it was the best thing ever, my life is complete.

When I get back. I stick the kettle on and the doorbell goes. I go to answer it and Mika and Brett are on the doorstep.

"Happy Birthday Chlo!" Says Mika, giving me hug, Brett kisses me on the cheek. "Chlo we've got the best news ever!" Mika is bubbling with excitement. The excitement is seriously infectious.

"Oh My God! You're pregnant!" I scream.

"No silly, we're engaged!" Says Mika.

"Oh My God! I'm so pleased for both of you!" I jump up and hug her and Brett. "This is the best news ever!"

"I trust you will be my maid of honour?" Says Mika

"Of course I will!" I scream, my eyes are brimming with tears of happiness. Mika and I hug again, I'm so pleased for her.

I go to the kitchen and I crack open a bottle of Champagne that Donte and I keep for special occasions. I pour it out and hand the drinks to them. I notice Brett grimace.

"Mm, lovely, the most expensive you could get" He says.

"Stop taking the mick" I say, whacking him with the back of my hand.

"It's lovely Chlo, thank you so much" Says Mika.

The front door opens and Izzy and Donte walk through the door.

"I'm home babe" Call Donte, hanging up his coat, before entering the room.

"Hey Mika, hey Brett" he says, as Izzy comes through.

"Aunty Mika!" She squeals, as Mika scoops her up, giving her a kiss.

I pour Donte a glass of Champagne.

"What are we celebrating?" He asks, taking a sip of champagne.

"Mika and Brett are engaged!" I say enthusiastically.

"That's great you two" exclaims Donte, " We've got some news of our own, haven't we babe?"

"Have we?" I say, not entirely sure what's coming next.

"Yeah, about the new flat we're looking for" Says Donte.

Oh yeah, that. Donte suggested that we get a bigger flat yesterday.

"Oh yeah, course babe. But I've just thought, Tom owns this place, so, when we move out, why don't you two move in? You're going to need a place for when you're married aren't you?" I say.

"You would really let us do that? Thanks Chlo- that's mint and dead generous!" Says Mika, hugging me.

"It might not be for a while yet, but I don't see why not- Tom will be dead pleased." I say, when Mika's released me from the embrace.

Tom arrives and hour later, and I get him a glass of champagne. Izzy perks up when she sees him.

"Grandad!" She screams, and Tom grins.

"Hello Sweety" he says.

"Izzy, it's time for bed now!" I say.

"But, Mummy!" She whines.

"No sweety, you're getting tired and overexcited. You'll see Aunty Mika and Grandad soon, I promise." I tell her, confidently.

"I'll put her to bed" Volunteers Tom.

"Are you sure?" I say, not wanting to put any pressure on him.

"Course, you enjoy yourselves. I'll be back down in a few minutes." Says Tom.


End file.
